Fire Salts (Skyrim)
Locations Fire Salts normally drop from enemy-summoned Flame Atronachs. They can also be purchased or stolen from some characters or obtained via the means listed below. Three fire salts can be found at Hjerim. Loot *Two can be found at The Midden in The College of Winterhold on a table before the room with Oblivion sign. *Two can be found at Sinderion's Field Laboratory in Blackreach: **One can be picked up from a desk. **One can be picked up from an Apothecary's Sack on that same desk. *Two can be found at Honeyside on a shelf to the left of the Alchemy Station after a purchase is made. *One can be found at Forsaken Cave on a shelf to the left of the Cracked White Phial. *One can be found at Fort Amol *Four or more can be found at Fellglow Keep during Quest Hitting the Books: **One Flame Atronach can be found just outside. **Two Flame Atronachs can be found deep inside. **Two Flame Atronachs can be found in the last room; they seem to respawn every few days. *Three or more can be found at Sunderstone Gorge: **One can be picked up from a shelf in a room with trapped door. **One can be picked up in a room with 2 activated cages. **One Flame Atronach can be found in the same room with the Word Wall. **One can be picked up on a table by the Word Wall. **One can be picked up off a table directly after lowering the bars near the Word Wall. *One or more can be found near The Black Star during The Black Star quest. *One can be found on the second level of the College of Winterhold Hall of Countenance (by the Alchemy Lab). *Three or more can be found in Nightcaller Temple during the Waking Nightmare quest. Steal *Two can be stolen in Thaumaturgist's Hut in Morthal *Three can be stolen from Septimus Signus at Septimus Signus's Outpost near Winterhold *One can be stolen from Arcadia at Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun *One can be stolen from the sleeping quarters area at Jorrvaskr in Whiterun *Seven or more can be stolen from various locations at The College of Winterhold (chambers, basically e.q "The Midden") *Three can be stolen from The Mortar and Pestle in Dawnstar; one is upstairs, the others are on and near alchemy table. *One can be stolen from a shelf at Grave Concoctions in Falkreath *One can be stolen from a shelf at Calixto's house in Windhelm *One can be stolen from a table at The White Phial in Windhelm Purchase *Two can be bought from Lami at Thaumaturgist's Hut in Morthal *Two can be bought from Frida at The Mortar and Pestle in Dawnstar *Two can be bought from Herluin Lothaire at The Ratway in Riften *One can be bought from Arcadia at Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun *One can be bought from Babette at Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary *Two can be bought from The White Phial in Windhelm *One can be bought from Zaria at Grave Concoctions in Falkreath * Can be bought at blacksmith's shops and alchemy labs around Skyrim Note: Most of the purchased fire salts can be looted from shelves, but this will remove the ability to buy them. Crafted *In the Atronach Forge, if the Sigil Stone was obtained, one sample of fire salts can be made out of one ruby, one salt pile and one soul gem. Potion combinations Weakness to Frost *Abecean Longfin *Ash Hopper Jelly *Elves Ear * *Ice Wraith Teeth *White Cap * Resist Fire *Ash Creep Cluster *Ashen Grass Pod *Berit's Ashes *Bone Meal *Dragon's Tongue *Elves Ear * *Fly Amanita *Mudcrab Chitin *Snowberries *Spawn Ash Restore Magicka *Briar Heart *Creep Cluster *Dwarven Oil * *Ectoplasm *Elves Ear * *Frost Salts *Giant Lichen *Grass Pod *Human Flesh *Moon Sugar * *Mora Tapinella *Pearl *Red Mountain Flower *Taproot * *Vampire Dust *White Cap * Regenerate Magicka *Dwarven Oil * *Garlic *Jazbay Grapes *Moon Sugar * *Salmon Roe *Salt Pile *Taproot * * multiple effects Other uses With the add-on, Fire Salts are now also used in the crafting of Exploding Steel Bolt of Fire or Exploding Dwarven Bolt of Fire. These can only be crafted at the Forge in Fort Dawnguard after completing the relevant Dawnguard Ancient Technology Quests. Balimund asks the player to bring him 10 Fire Salts for his forge. After this he will be available for Marriage. Bugs * When Fire Salts are dropped and carefully placed in a room they tend to get flipped over when the area is left and re-entered. Appearances * * * ru:Огненная соль (Skyrim) pl:Sole ognia (Skyrim)